Ghaz'an
Hydra boss of The Underbog in Coilfang Reservoir. He kills Overseer Tidewrath if you're not fast enough. General Information *Level (Normal): 65 (Elite) *Level (Heroic): ? *Type: Beast Attacks and Abilities *'Acid Spit': 180° frontal 2k nature damage attack. *'Acid Breath': 155 nature damage over 3seconds stacks on MT. Stacks up to 10 times. *'Tail Whip': 500 damage behind Ghaz'an. Tactic This one can be killed solo by warlock or priest, because he walks very slow. Just kite and DoT. *This no longer applies. The boss has been changed since beta. *Anti-kite measures have been introduced that causes members too far from Ghaz'an to be hit with the Acid Spit regardless of their positioning. - Notes from Qi, Outland EU * Very hard boss - we tried with 63 warr /65 pala/ 64 lock / 63 rogue / 63 pala, he seems to do aoe damage to the entire group, even at max range. Possible this damage is because of the long range (anti kite measure?). The tank gets owned quite quickly - might work to have lots of nature resistance. Seems the best way is to zerg him down, since the tank gets stacks building up. * If you have a 2nd tank you can swap aggro to lose stacks. Tactic untested! * There is a 110 NR buff from the last boss of Slave Pens - free the guy in the cage, keep him alive before you kill the last boss for a 30 min NR buff. Would help for this fight. * Might have different abilities (Might be easier?) if you kill him before he eats Overseer_Tidewrath (Note: havent seen this boss any more) * Downed him with 1 tank in about 100 NR, 2 rogues attacking from the side, paladin healing main tank and priest prayer of healing the group. IMO its worth the tank using a 2hander, just for the dps (if you have a good 2hander - I had the GM polearm). - Notes from VonKaiser * My group, (61 warr / 62 shaman / 62 rogue / 62 mage / 62 druid) came close to killing him. I do believe the DOT can stack higher that 10 as I had 11 stacks on me at time of death. Nature gear and pots helped quite a bit for longevity, but it seems to be a DPS race to kill him, even though the healing requirement is intense. - Notes from Turicus, BhD, Madmortem EU * Have the tank turn him around to avoid the AE acid (around 2500 nature dmg) * The spit on everyone but the tank is random every few seconds. Dangerous if you get it twice in a row. No way to influence it, can't be outranged. * Having two healers makes it much easier. One on MT, one on group. * We had a druid doing cat dps most of the instance, healing MT on bosses. Priest healed group during bosses and tank during trash. * We were warrior (62), priest (62), druid (63), mage (63) and mage (me, 60) - Notes from Ishamael * I have now killed Ghaz'an twice and think the following strat works the best, most of the group was level 61-63: Have the tank draw initial aggro from the bridge leading up to the platform where Ghaz'an stands and tank him on that bridge away from the group. Point him so his side faces the platform, that way nobody gets hit with the tail swipe and only the tank eats most of the breaths. I dont know if there is any way to completely avoid the spit, as standing close to him or at max range both produce similar results. This is best place to tank him is to send the tank into the circlular pedestal he is on and tank him perpendicular to the group remaining on the ramp. This will keep the group out of the 180 degree radius of the spit, and keep the tail not facing the group of ranged dps/healers. The rest of the party runs around/through Ghaz'an to the platform and burns him down from the maximum range possible. Having 2 healers helps for the people who get spit on and the MT at the end when the debuffs start to stack high. Not having two healers means that people who get spit on need to bandage and will probably require a health potion to survive. Ghaz'an tends to repeatedly spit the same person over and over again and only choses a new target once that person dies. Nature Resist totems/aura's help keep the MT damage down, having everybody drink a Nature Protection Potion the first time you face him might also be a good idea as it will allow the healers to concentrate on the MT instead of the whole group. My party has killed him twice yesterday. There's no easy way of doing it because of the AOE poison spit he does. Though we've killed him twice we decided to ticket a GM about it because this fight is actually very difficult if you don't have the gear. The GM responded with that the AOE poison wasnt intentional and that theyre working on way to fix it. So for now the best way to kill him is to just tank it normally and burn it down. I've killed him lots of times as long as your at range and turn him so the group doesnt get the cone I thought it was easy to keep ahead of damage. Has anyone found a way to beat him to overseer though? - Notes from Stillfresh I'm still not 100% sure Blizz is finished tuning this fight, so I guess we can keep this article in its current messy form. Fought the boss in question on 1/20/07. He doesn't have a whole lot of hit points, and he was simply incinerated via pure DPS. He was tanked on the main platform facing to the right, while casters stayed on the bridge. He spit acid once, hitting roughly 75% of the party, regardless of position. One character was standing on top of another and was not hit, while the other was. The hit detection of the AoE may be defective, or it may be a random-hit ability. Boss died too fast to verify the poison stack limit. As of 1/20/07 he seems to be fixed. My party was well prepared to deal with the poision but it only stacked 10 times on the MT as beta strategies say. - Notes from Druidic My group, comprising of me 64 Bear Tank, 65 Warrior DPS, 65 Warlock, 65 Mage, and a 64 Priest worked this strategy out. The Boss is tanked facing side on to the party at the edge of the platform, with the casters remaining on the bridge, clustered so as to avoid his AoE spit. Only I was getting hit with the AoE spit, it is just an almost 180 degree arc, that you need to be careful of. Also, it would seem that his walk to overseer only starts when the group reaches the top level, so if you used pets to pull the mobs up there, you should be left with a clear run to overseer. -Notes from Cruces My group (2x 62 paladins, 63 paladin, 62 hunter, 64 warlock -me-) killed him today after 3 tries, no special equipment or potions, but everyone (except the hunter) was quite well equipped (tier 1 items or equivalent BC green stuff (; ). A paladin tanked (died at 1%) and two paladins healed, everyone but the tank was on the back side of Ghaz'an, it seems that if you're 30 yrds away (I checked my shadowbolt has 30 yards range and if I moved a few stepps back it became red) his tail lash does not affect you, also it seems that you need at least 3 dps classes for this fight since the longer the fight the more damage he does Mobinfo showed he has 60k hp -Notes from Belze 2 64 Mages, 64 Priest, 64 Hunter, and 65 Warlock killed her in one try. Had the Hunter's pet tank to side of platform while both mages stayed on the bridge/pipe. Constant DPS and it is cake. No one got hit with the tail whip and only the pet tank got hit with the Nature Damage spray. Loot External Links *Thottbot (beta) *AmpWoW Map Location - Strategy *Thottbot Category:Hydras Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Coilfang Reservoir group consisnted of: 62 Druid... 65 priest...64 Tank...65 mage...66 Hunter we found this easy and all we did was let tank aggro and move to north side of the platform then he moved so his whole side was facing us the druid then began dps as did the mage and hunter the priest stayed with the grp and healed the tank .. we did not have any problems with aoe spit or tail and downed him fast. As above think of this like the onyxia fight.